Claroscuro
by Kasumi Uchiha
Summary: Serie de One Shots sobre diferentes personajes y un mismo tema: "Y una lágrima cayo por su mejilla..." "me siento a su lado y le ofrezco una copa..." "BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO DEL SIDA"
1. Rosas

He aquí mi más reciente trabajo, se llama Claroscuro y son tres one shot individuales sobre el mismo tema… el Sida y están inspirados en un video que ví recientemente y que me toco el alma.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones:**

Claroscuro – Narra Sakura

_Claroscuro_ – Narro Yo

**

* * *

Claroscuro**_**  
**_

_Por Kasumi Uchiha

* * *

_

_**"Rosas"**  
_

_Con tan solo quince años ella era una joven llena de sueños e ilusiones comenzando a vivir, su cabello rosa y sus bellos ojos verdes podían cautivar a cualquiera, su nombre era Sakura._

Hoy era el gran día, después de varios meses de espera finalmente iría al crucero por el Caribe que mis padres me habían prometido. Acabé de despedirse entre lágrimas y me dirigí hacía mi camarote para poder instalarme, un fuerte sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, la sirena del barco había anunciado la partida… de la chimenea principal comenzó a salir vapor… el crucero había zarpado…

Termine de instalarme mientras observaba el cielo através de la escotilla de mi pequeño pero cómodo camarote, el clima era bueno, el sol brillaba y no se distinguía ni una sola nube a varios kilómetros de distancia…

Salí del camarote y me dirigí a la proa del barco… allí fue donde lo ví por primera vez…

_Sus ojos se encontraron, negro contra verde y una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, se acerco a ella mientras el viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos azabaches, su nombre era Sasuke y tenía dieciséis años. _

Pasamos juntos el resto de la tarde y al final del día el se ofreció a acompañarme al camarote, asentí encantada… comenzamos a caminar y para mi asombro tomo mi mano durante todo el camino.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Acababa de levantarme, arregle mi cabello rápidamente y al salir de mi camarote encontré una pequeña rosa azul y una nota frente a la puerta, el olor de la rosa era dulce al igual que sus palabras…

**Para la más bella de las flores,**

**Mi dulce flor de cerezo, **

**Mi hermosa Sakura**

**Att**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Nuevamente nos reunimos en la proa, comimos juntos y pasamos el resto del día en la alberca, al final del día volvió a acompañarme hasta mi camarote, nos despedimos con un pequeño beso y la promesa de vernos al día siguiente. Por la mañana volví a encontrar una nota y una bella rosa azul en mi puerta…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hoy era último día del crucero y al igual que la última semana la nota y la rosa no podían faltar en mi puerta, pasamos la mañana riendo junto con los amigos que habíamos echo, disfrutando de la compañía, comiendo y recorriendo el barco por última vez… durante la noche se celebro una pequeña fiesta que marcaría el fin del crucero… fui junto con Sasuke, el llevaba un traje negro sin corbata y yo un vestido sencillo color rosa pálido. Bailamos gran parte de la velada y un poco antes de que la noche terminara dando fin a la fiesta nos dirigimos a mi camarote…

Entre besos y caricias llegamos a mi cama, yo le amaba aunque no sabía si el correspondía mis sentimientos y a pesar de que sabía que no iba a encontrarlo a mi lado a la mañana siguiente me entregue a el… le di lo más preciado para mi, mi mayor tesoro… mi virginidad.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_El sol nuevamente se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y las nubes parecían sentirse cohibidas con su presencia por lo que no aparecieron en toda la mañana, era la calma antes de la tormenta._

Desperté temprano esa mañana y como lo supuse Sasuke ya no se encontraba a mi lado, en su lugar había un pequeño cofre de plata que tenia una bella rosa de color azul tallada en la parte superior, junto al cofre había una nota…

**Gracias por esta maravillosa semana,**

**Me la pase muy bien anoche.**

**Att.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**PD. No habrás el cofre hasta que te encuentres sola.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Finalmente he llegado a mi hogar, con una sonrisa en mi rostro abrazo a mis padres y le doy un beso a cada uno.

Ahora recuerdo la nota de Sasuke y el cofre así que subo rápidamente a mi habitación mientras recuerdo todo lo que sucedió esta semana, me recuesto en mi cama con el cofre en mis piernas y lo abro lentamente extasiada por la emoción…

_Y una lágrima cayo lentamente por su mejilla mientras observaba el contenido del cofre… una rosa negra, marchita, y una pequeña nota que rezaba…_

_**BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO DEL SIDA**_

* * *

_¿Triste? Si lo se… aunque prometo que no todos serán así, me disculpo si algún termino o parte del barco esta mal (no se mucho de barcos -.-)._


	2. Espejo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, el es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

Claroscuro**

_Por Kasumi Uchiha_

_

* * *

_

**_"Espejo"_**

La luz comenzaba a entrar por la ventana logrando que abriera lentamente los ojos. Estaba desorientado, esa no era su habitación. Se levanto con desgano de la cama y con pasos pesados y el comienzo de un gran dolor de cabeza comenzó a recoger su ropa, la cual estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación.

_Mi reloj marcaba las siete y a pesar de que no era viernes decidí entrar a un bar cercano a mi trabajo para tomarme una copa._

_- Hola Kakashi, ¿Qué te sirvo?- Me pregunta el cantinero mientras me siento._

_- Hola Asuma. Creo que un whisky estaría bien. _

Se coloco los boxers, los cuales estaban sobre un pequeño sofá junto a la ventana. Recogió sus pantalones de debajo de la cama. Necesitaba una ducha fría para poder aclarar sus ideas así que desistió de ponerse los pantalones (los cuales se resistían a entrarle… aunque probablemente era porque estaba intentando meter ambas piernas en la misma manga debido a la resaca).

_Llevo ya tres whiskys, un par de cigarrillos y unas dos horas sentado en la barra cuando la veo entrar. Es alta y esbelta. Su largo cabello rubio va atado en una coleta y sus labios están delineados de rojo._

_- Una whisky sin hielo por favor- le ha dicho al cantinero mientras toma asiento._

_- En seguida señorita- repone el mientras le guiña un ojo._

Abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigió directamente a la ducha, abrió la llave y metió su cuerpo bajo el chorro de agua fría. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el contacto del agua con su piel. La cabeza le dolía menos y ya no veía borroso. Algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza.

Salio de la ducha y se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla del motel, pero antes de salir del baño algo llamo su atención. Su camisa se encontraba colgando del espejo del baño. Cubriéndolo. Se acerco a paso lento hacia el espejo y retiro de un tirón la camisa.

_Luego de unos minutos me siento a su lado y le ofrezco una copa. Me pregunta mi nombre mientras sonríe._

_-Hatake Kakashi ¿y tu eres...?_

_- Yamanaka Ino _

_Una hora, dos horas, tres horas han pasado. Entre una cosa y otra, ahora estamos entrando entre besos y caricias al cuarto de un motel barato. _

La expresión de su rostro era vacía y se podían ver los rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que quito su camisa del espejo, la cual ya se había puesto al igual que el resto de su ropa.

Debía ir pronto a trabajar, si no lo hacia llegaría tarde, pero ese no era el peor de sus problemas, por ahora lo único que realmente lo preocupaba era el mensaje que estaba oculto por su camisa, en el espejo del baño, escrito con pintalabios rojo que claramente decía….

**_BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO DEL SIDA_**

**_

* * *

_**_Este one shot es un regalo navideño para mi querida amiga Nym chan, espero te haya gustado y que pases feliz navidad!!_


End file.
